


To Paris

by CeliaEquus



Series: Three-Sentence Fics [6]
Category: Fantastic Four, Fantastic Four (Movieverse), Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Regency, Aristocracy, Coulstorm, Established Relationship, Forbidden Love, M/M, References to Homophobic Views, Regency Romance, Running Away Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 08:00:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1379986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeliaEquus/pseuds/CeliaEquus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is a time when homosexuality can get a person arrested, and not even earls or lords can escape punishment.  Unless they move to the continent...</p>
<p>Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers, or any other Marvel thingummies, nor am I making money from this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Paris

"Johnny," Lord Coulson whispered, pressed bodily against the Earl of Storm, "I am begging you to look beyond the dangers, and instead conceive the pleasures, concede your desires, and cast aside propriety in favour of running away with me to Paris, where our love would not have us arrested."

The Earl of Storm said nothing; he drew Lord Coulson into his strong arms, surrounding him with undeniable warmth, and kissed him for what felt like days, before forcing himself to retreat.

"I should hope that I am no coward, having defeated Baron von Doom in mortal combat," he said, somewhat breathlessly, "and so I shall run away with you, Phillip."

**Author's Note:**

> And this is why I'm writing a Mills and Boon novel. Sigh. I shouldn't be allowed to write regency romances…
> 
> Review, please!


End file.
